just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitemare
Kenji Hojo, known by his codename "'The Immortal" '''and later known as "'Nitemare" '''by Rico Rodriguez is initially a friend of the Dalrana Revolution and Rico but is later revealed to be a double agent for the Black Hand, and is the tritagonist turned quaternary antagonist, then is later promoted to the secondary antagonist of Just Cause: Retribution after his past is revealed by Michael Castoro, then is eventually the main antagonist of Just Cause: Revenge. Bio Birth And Early Life Nitemare was born as Kenji Hojo in the country of Kuzuma on January 25, 1969. According to Nitemare himself, there was a civil war going on at the time in Kuzuma, and his father, who served in the military was killed in action, so his remaining family was forced to flee the country. His family eventually settled in Cholatero, where Kenji spent most of his childhood there under a new name. Growing Up Kenji did not have many friends in Cholatero, for he was constantly bullied by the other boys in his school for his looks and growing up without a father. His mother would almost always comfort him after school, even admitting to Rico that was the only good thing in his life, and he even shed a tear when looking at a picture of his mother and him as a young boy. When his mother died, he became isolated from the rest of the world. Orphanage Since he had no immediate family upon his mother's death, he grew up in an orphanage up until his teenage years, when he was allegedly accused of murdering a fellow orphan after he was found drowned in a lake. Despite the overwhelming evidence that he did it, he was acquitted and pardoned. Meeting Michael Castoro Kenji never thought he would be adopted by anyone due to his troubled past until Michael Castoro adopted him and acted as a father figure towards the young teen. He even trained him in martial arts at one point. But little did Kenji know that Michael was a member of the Black Hand and served as the leader of the Operations in the European country of Dalrana. He later told him this when he turned 21. Joining The Black Hand After revealing the secret to Kenji, he asked him to join the Black Hand, for he would receive the gift he so desperately craved: Love. Kenji Accepted and was given his new name: Nitemare. Serving The Black Hand After joining The Black Hand, he was assigned to Cholatero in order to assassinate a military official there. He succeeded in this mission, due to him surviving a bullet to the head by the official. Thus he was called "The Immortal" by his peers. After doing more missions, he was sent to Medici to kill Miguel Rodriguez, Rico's Father. Which he did by burning down his home on orders from Sebastiano Di Ravello, killing everyone inside. Realizing that he had more potential, Michael sent Nitemare to Dalrana to work as a double agent for the Dalrana Revolution, thus starting the events in Just Cause: Dalrana. Category:Content Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Dalrana Category:Black Hand